


Spiked Punch

by GoosewithaNuke



Series: Holtzbert Week 2018 [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke
Summary: For Holtzbert WeekDay 5: High School





	Spiked Punch

Holtzmann was looking over Erin’s shoulder at her computer when a message popped up.  
  
“What’s that?” Holtzmann asked, she pressed her finger against the monitor.  
  
“Stop smudging my screen,” said Erin as she swatted Holtzmann’s hand away. She opened the message. “It’s an invitation to my high school reunion,” she read, then she closed it.  
  
“Aren’t you going to respond?” Holtzmann asked.  
  
“I’m not going,” said Erin.  
  
“Why not? You can show everyone what a successful scientist you turned out to be,” said Holtzmann.  
  
“Everyone hated me there,” said Erin.  
  
“Oh yeah. But you’ve got cute arm candy now,” said Holtz, she pointed at herself.  
  
Erin glared at her.  
  
“I’m going,” Holtzmann announced with her hands up in surrender, she quickly exited the room.  
  
Holtzmann ran into Abby as she was going up up the stairs.  
  
“Did Erin get the invite?” Abby asked, a little breathless, she had clearly been running.  
  
“Yeah,” nodded Holtzmann, “she doesn’t want to go though.”  
  
Abby faltered, “But we have to, we can show all of those losers that we were right about ghosts.”  
  
“I don’t think Erin’s interested in seeing them Abby. I think she just wants to forget about that whole part of her life,” said Holtz.  
  
“I’m going to try and convince her to go,” said Abby, “we have to go. We were right about ghosts! We have to go,” Abby reiterated.  
  
“Don’t bother her Abby,” said Holtzmann.  
  
“I’m not going to bother her, I’m just going to nag her until she decides to go,” said Abby.  
  
Holtzmann sighed, and continued on her way up the stairs without responding to Abby.  
  
Once upstairs Holtzmann went to the mini fridge and searched through it for a bear claw that she remembered putting in there. She found it at the back of the fridge, a little older than she recalled it being.  
  
She picked around the mould as she tried to think of what she could do for Erin.  
  
  
“Erin!” Abby called as she approached her friend’s desk, “Why aren’t you going to the reunion?”  
  
“Did Holtz send you? I told her I didn’t want to go,” said Erin, sounding tired.  
  
“No, she tried to stop me,” Abby told her, “but Erin, we have to show them we were right!”  
  
Erin sighed, “They probably know. We’ve been all over the news recently.”  
  
“Then what’s the problem?” Abby asked.  
  
“It’s just a part of my life that I’d rather forget about Abby. Wouldn’t you just like to leave it in the past?” Erin asked.  
  
“We’ve worked our whole lives to be able to prove that ghosts exist, and we’ve done it Erin. Now all of those naysayers can apologise to us,” said Abby.  
  
“Abby, they weren’t just naysayers, they were bullies. They threw things at us, they made me want to quit school, they basically stole our high school experience from us,” said Erin.  
  
“So, take Holtz and make out with her behind the gym, make your high school experiences now. I don’t want to go without you Erin,” said Abby.  
  
Erin sighed again, “Look, I’ll think about it okay?”  
  
Abby smiled, “You won’t regret it!”  
  
“I didn’t say yes yet,” said Erin, but it was to no use, Abby had already skipped back up the stairs.  
  
Less than a minute later Holtz was sliding down the pole to the ground floor. She bounced over to Erin’s desk.  
  
“Abby said you changed your mind,” she said.  
  
“What are you eating?” Erin asked, looking at the treat in her hand.  
  
“Bear claw,” Holtz answered.  
  
“No, that looks disgusting Holtz,” said Erin, she picked up the bin that was on the floor beside her desk, “throw it out.”  
  
“It’s still good,” said Holtz, she picked at it, “in some places.”  
  
Erin shook her head. Holtz pouted and threw it out.  
  
“So you changed your mind?” Holtzmann prompted.  
  
Erin shook her head, “Abby kind of decided for me.”  
  
Holtzmann smiled sympathetically, “You want me to come with you?”  
  
“I do, it’s just that…” Erin trailed off.  
  
“You don’t know what people will think if you show up with a girl?” Holtz finished for her.  
  
Erin didn’t need to confirm the statement verbally, the answer was written in her eyes.  
  
“Well,” said Holtz thoughtfully, “anyone gives you trouble and I’ll deck ‘em.”  
  
Erin smiled a tight smile.  
  
  
Erin felt good. She was dressed to the nines with a hot blonde in a suit on her arm. She felt like they were a power couple and that nobody could stop them. Holtzmann had spent the last month and a half reassuring her that everything would be fine and Erin finally felt like that was the truth. They walked into the high school gym.  
  
Abby was close behind them, unintentionally third wheeling for the night.  
  
The trio went to the woman at the desk who was giving out the name tags and signing people in. They announced themselves and took their respective name tags. Holtzmann stuck hers square in the middle of her chest.  
  
“You’re supposed to stick it on one side or the other,” Erin told her.  
  
Holtzmann looked down at her sticker, “I think it looks cool in the middle.”  
  
“I agree,” said Abby, she peeled off the backing of her sticker and stuck it in the centre of her chest too.  
  
“You’re both idiots,” said Erin.  
  
“We’re esteemed scientists,” Abby reminded her.  
  
Erin rolled her eyes, “Let’s get this over with.”  
  
Abby almost immediately separated from the group, she went off in search of anyone who had ever told her she was wrong. Her pockets were full of news articles and their book to show anyone who still didn’t believe her.  
  
Erin wanted to cling to the walls. Holtzmann went to get some punch for them.  
  
  
“Hey babe,” she kissed Erin on the cheek when she returned, “got some punch, then I spiked the bowl, so you might want to make this your only cup unless you wanna get crazy drunk.”  
  
“Thanks,” Erin accepted the drink.  
  
The pair kept to themselves, they watched Abby as she exuberantly approached every person there to talk about ghosts. Nobody tried to approach them.  
  
“Have you had your high school reunion yet?” Erin asked.  
  
Holtzmann looked at her, “I was home schooled, I have a school reunion every major holiday.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” said Erin. They stood in silence for a bit.  
  
“Wanna go make out behind the gym?” Holtz suggested.  
  
She dragged Erin outside before she could reply.  
  
“Did you really spike the punch?” Erin asked once they were outside.  
  
Holtzmann pulled a flask out from the inner pocket of her suit jacket. “There’s a bit left if you want some.”  
  
Erin shook her head, “No thank you. Did Abby put the make out behind the gym idea into your head?”  
  
Holtz nodded vigorously, “Do you wanna?”  
  
“I do,” said Erin.  
  
So they did.


End file.
